


The Lady Is A Tramp ( Chp. 1 )

by LadyArtsy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fights, Love, Love/Hate, Makeup Sex, Post Hoover Dam, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtsy/pseuds/LadyArtsy
Summary: Benny and Lana ( my courier 6 ) are attempting a life of bliss after the events of Fallout New Vegas. She successfully has made New Vegas an independent city/settlement, fulfilling Benny's hard work and dream. After returning to his post as head of the Chairman, he is thrilled to have Lana at his side...though their relationship is anything but honey and roses. More like rose thorns and salt water at times. Read this three part story into Lana's and Benny's tumultuous relationship. Maybe more to come.





	The Lady Is A Tramp ( Chp. 1 )

The lights were low and a few candles made the room glow. Benny strode into the living area of his suite set in such a moody display. He loosened his tie a bit at his throat. Obviously, Lana had a surprise set up for him. But, she was nowhere to be seen. 

He called out for her as he approached the bedroom, “Lana baby I’m home.” Getting closer to the bed, he saw an envelope. He took it up and opened it. A photo fell to the duvet. As he went to retrieve the photo to examine it closer, he heard the click of a gun. 

He turned quickly on his heel to face his assailant. It was none other than his beloved Lana. Anger resonated from her like fire. He gulped audibly, “Hey baby, pussy cat, what’s got you so rustled up?” With her red lacquered fingernail she pointed to the photo on the bed, “Who is that bitch in the photo with you Benny?” 

With his eye still on her and the gun in her hand, he took up the photo. In the blurry image, he saw a young blonde-haired woman giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Ugh honestly I don’t know, she just wanted a kiss for good luck on her next hand of poker. You know how it is baby face, gotta keep our patrons happy.” 

Benny then slowly and boldly took her hand gripping the 10mm pistol lowering it, “Now c’mon honey, you know you’re the only girl for me. Now give daddy some sugar.” Lana sighed and kissed Benny’s lips simply stating against his mouth, “Why do I love you?” 

Benny glanced at his watch, “Oh shit! C’mon honey buns we have a dinner party I promised to go to with some of the up and ups about town.” Lana sneered at this, “What…no, not this again. I hate those parties. Those men have the most air headed and shallow bitches as wives.” 

Benny wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against hers, “Oh c’mon pussy cat, it will only be a couple of hours.” Lana pouted, “Okay, okay, but you have to promise me you will at least dance with me once while there.” Benny rolled his eyes at her request. She slowly enveloped his lips with a passionate kiss, “Please daddy…” at her sexy pleading he could feel goose pimples appear on his arms, “Fine, fine…but let’s get going we are already late!” 

… 

Lana was on her sixth cigarette in a row. She hiccupped as she went to take a drag, the smoke escaping her nostrils in a funny sudden puff. Swirling her scotch in a glass her eyes hooded she half listened as a wealthy Brahmin barons wife who was twice his junior went on and on about how dirty she thought New Vegas was. 

Lana hiccupped again as she continued a story on how an NCR soldier almost vomited all over her brand new shoes the other night. Lana attempted not to giggle, but allowed a snigger to escape instead. The woman glared at her, “I didn’t think it was funny…” Lana scoffed, “Oh shut up you fucking bore.” She then proceeded to place the butt of her cigarette into the woman’s pudding dessert. It sizzled in the sweet gelatin. 

The woman gasped at her words and actions, literally clutching her pearls in horror. Lana stood from the Ultra Luxe bar and wobbled towards Benny who was chatting up a few investors. Seeing that Lana was successful in making New Vegas independent the Lucky 38 sat vacant aside from her friends who occasionally visited and stayed. It’s a perfect investment opportunity opening it to the public. 

However, Benny before he could open the doors needed the caps for the gambling, entertainment, food and all that went into starting up a casino. Though, the interior of the Lucky 38 was pristine it still needs all the amenities of a functioning casino. 

Lana leaned on his shoulder, “C’mon baby let’s dance.” Benny let out some nervous laughter, “Would you please excuse me gentlemen.” He whirled on Lana and in a hush responded, “Pussy cat I’m about to close on this deal, please just a moment…” She pouted, “NO! Fuck em’ you’ve ignored me all night, you promised you wouldn’t do that!” 

Benny’s face reddened, “Lana! Are you kidding me?” Her attention was begotten to Benny’s anger and directed towards the two investors. They both glared at her and whispered behind their hands pointing at her. She whistled to get their attention and flipped them the bird. 

Both of the men were obviously perturbed at Lana’s actions and began to walk away. Benny ran after them, jumping in front of their path, “Gentleman, please forgive her…she is just a bit drunk, other than that she is the most charming broad in the room.” 

One of the two men shook his head, “If you can’t control your woman, how are we to trust you with our money…sorry Benny but we will have to pass this time round.” Benny nodded and shook their hands. He then rounded to face Lana who was leaning up against a pillar in the dining room. She smirked, “Fuck em’ c’mon baby lets go dance.”


End file.
